The Strangest Day
by May Eve
Summary: Our first step into the saga of Hallie Guindhall.


**Title**: The Strangest Day  
**Author**: May Eve  
**Fandom**: Terrier, Tamora Pierce  
**Summary**: Our first step into the saga of Hallie Guindhall.  
**Disclaimer**: Enim ton.  
**Characters/Pairing**: Beka Cooper, Ersken Westover, Hallie Guindhall, mentioned Rosto/Beka  
**Warnings**: n/a  
**Rating**: PG  
**Word Count**: 1221

.:.:.:.:.

The Strangest Day

.:.:.:.:.

Senior Dog Cooper _growled_ at my Dogs and I wanted to sink into the ground where I stood behind them. We'd been coming back from patrol, this just my third week as a Puppy. As we walked in, we passed Cooper and her partner Westover. Cooper had barely glanced at my Dogs and I until we were but a foot away from the kennel door. Suddenly, her head had perked up rather like the Terrier some of the Lower City folk and older Dogs called her. She'd turned to face my Dogs and taken a deep sniff, frowning ferociously. Then her eyes narrowed and she'd marched over to my Dogs. With a twitch of her fingers, she'd called them from muster into one of the side rooms the healers used. I'd followed her and Westover, who looked confused until she whispered in his ear, then angry.

As soon as the door had shut behind us, Cooper had a hold of my Dog's shirt and was taking another deep sniff, scowling. Her voice came out in a low, icy hiss and her eyes were scarier than I'd ever seen, "Perhan, you had better have a damn good reason to be smelling of drink on watch." Both my Dogs' eyes were wide, Barry looking like he would step in or run if it weren't for Westover's own cold, cold eyes on him.

Cooper shook Perhan like a Rat and I was again reminded of the Terrier legends – I'd never seen my Dogs so scared or another Dog so fierce, "Well? You'd best speak up fast, Perhan. I'm losing my temper." Perhan swallowed hard and her eyes blinked slowly.

"Cooper, it was just a little drink, a little wine from one of the sellers. Nothin' to get so worked up over."

She tried to sound calm, but I could see her hands shaking and I'd bet Cooper and Westover could, too. I considered stepping in for a moment, they were my Dogs, but this was _Cooper_. Cooper's voice seemed to get quieter, but no less fierce, in the face of my Dog's excuses.

"Just a little drink, you say. I lost one of my friends as a Puppy because her Dogs were stupid and drunk. I'll not be attending another funeral 'cause of another fool." She was so angry I thought the temperature in the little room might drop to match the smoke in her eyes, "Do you hear me, you sarden looby? Clean up or I'll see you off this watch and your Puppy reassigned and don't think I couldn't."

Both my Dogs were shaking like leaves in fall by the time she'd finished. I'd never seen the friendly Westover look so furious as when he next spoke, "We'll have our eyes on you now, Perhan. Barry. Verene was my friend as well." His eyes traced them like Rats to be memorized. Abruptly, his eyes focused on me and he nudged Cooper, who dropped my Dog like a sack of grain.

Westover's voice was much softer and friendlier when he spoke to me, "Guindhall, right? Hallie Guindhall." I nodded even though that last wasn't a question. He looked me over and frowned when he spotted the rag wrapped around my arm and the way I favored my left leg. I tried to straighten under his eyes. He only smiled at my attempt, though I could still see a frown tucked in the corners of his mouth. He turned to Cooper, who was eyeing my Dogs like pieces of rotten meat.

"Beka, the Puppy's hurt."

Cooper's scowl was no less frightening for not being directed at me. She ordered my Dogs to get out and watch themselves, then turned to me. The scowl toned down some, but not much.

"Puppy, what happened?" I hesitated a moment in the face of her temper, but swallowed the fear. "We were attacked by a gang of foists on Meadowlane, Guardswoman. I wasn't careful enough," the last bit was hard for me to say, especially to a legend of a Dog like Cooper, but I couldn't lie to her.

Cooper's frown deepened and Westover put an arm over her shoulder before facing me.

"Guindhall, you're a Puppy," I knew that, but his voice was gentle and I didn't want to interrupt. "You were plenty careful. Your Dogs should be the ones watching out for _you._ If you ever catch them drinking on duty again, I want you to come to me or Beka. Alright?" I nodded since I couldn't think of ought else to do.

Cooper abruptly shook herself like a wet cur and shrugged off her partner's arm. Putting her hand on my shoulder, she propelled me out the door without a word and didn't let go until she'd sat me on a bed in the healer's wing and Westover was stood over me on guard. She grabbed the nearest healer and pointed him in my direction. Once she saw I was being tended to properly, she strode out the doors with a tightness to her steps I'd never seen. She was gone for mayhap five minutes before returning, appearing marginally calmer.

Westover raised an eyebrow and nodded when all Cooper said was, "Goodwin." I'm not sure I want to know what Watch Sergeant Goodwin has to do with this. Then Cooper focused on me and all I could do was work not to shiver under those ghost eyes.

"Better, Puppy?" was all she said, though, and her voice was back to its normal gruff quiet. I nodded and she patted my head like I was an actual puppy. "Ersken said it already, but you make sure to come to us if your Dogs misbehave again. There's no excuse for being drunk on duty, 'specially not with a Puppy. And no more leaving injuries without treatment, hear me?" I nodded again because I wasn't sure I could get my mouth to work long enough to speak.

"Good." She did seem pleased, or at least in a better mood than earlier. She tapped Westover's arm and spoke when he glanced at her, "I've got to be getting home, Ersken. You'll keep an eye on the Puppy?" He nodded and a smile crossed his face, "Rosto waiting for you, Beka?" I realized he was _teasing_ her and felt my eyes go wide. Especially when the mildest blush colored her cheeks and I recognized the name. Turning on her heel, she left Westover chuckling at my bedside as she marched out the doors. I was still trying to wrap my mind around the fact one of the greatest legends among Dogs was apparently canoodling with the Rogue.

I didn't even realize the healer was finished until Westover clapped my shoulder and levered me off the cot. "Where do you live, Guindhall?" I answered without thought and he propelled me out the doors at once. It took me another moment to realize that he was escorting me home and if I could have blushed I would have been tomato red. He must have felt me stiffen because he laughed again and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, though he was tall enough he had to lean over a bit to reach comfortably.

"Come on, Puppy. Time to get you tucked in." This has to be the strangest day of my life.

.:.:.:.:.

**A/N**: I really like this OC. Really really. There're all these little plunnie-flies buzzing about in my head, humming her name and adding bits and pieces to her potential. I have a feeling I'll be writing more about her, so keep an eye out if you like her too.


End file.
